Forbidden Fantasy
by lederra
Summary: Lyla daydreams about Juice after she comes across him exercising in the yard and cannot get him out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the SOA universe they are the property of their creator and as with any other story that I write on this site I make no money from it.

Summary: Lyla fantasizes about Juice.

A/N: Things have not been going well for Juice in Season 6 of the show and I thought it would be nice for him to have a bit romance or is that fantasy. The choice is your!

* * *

Lyla was restless, her mind not on her work, she had work to do a lot of it but she could not settle her mind on doing what she should be doing instead her mind turned to something or rather someone she knew she should not be thinking about.

Her thoughts wandered to the encounter that she had had with Juice, one of her late husband's brothers in the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club and she had found herself thinking more about the man.

A strange fluttering feeling in her belly like butterflies something she had not thought she would ever feel again, her thoughts turning once again to his appearance that had when she'd came across him in the yard sent her heart skipping.

He had been wearing only his shorts as he had worked out in the yard that Nero had included in his new venture and the sweat glistened on his lean toned body. She knew that she should have left there and then but she had been unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his pure sinew and grace, the hard planes on his body not an ounce of fat anywhere.

A flame had sparked inside her, a heat she thought she would never again experience again for another man as she watched his movements as he went through his exercises. She still could not believe that he knew Tai Chi, of all the things she had never expected for him to do it had been this but then as she had thought about it, Juice had never been what you would call a typical biker.

He was such a mix of eclectic ways, the love of Harley's normal for a biker and the beer and other things that marked bikers out from everyone else but then the geeky technological side of him that would never be associated with bikers or the Thai Chi.

His level of concentration on what he was doing astounded her a little as he moved his body in intricate and fluid movements, flawlessly he dipped his body and she had felt her breath catch in her throat, freezing her in place as she watched him lost in the hot sexual fantasy that was currently going through her mind.

Juice became aware of another in the yard with him as he came out of the Thai Chi routine that he did when he was overstressed and needed to chill, it was something that he did not normally do out of the privacy of his own home, after all it was not something that a 1% biker would normally be found doing and he knew that his brothers or at least most of them would find it hilarious if they had come across him ever doing this. He was finding it hard enough to find his way back into the club and their trusting him again and he did not need anything for them to disapprove of.

He finished his routine allowing his mind to return from the psychic plane that it had been on as he had meditated and he slowly breathed out and opened his eyes shocked to see Opie's widow Lyla standing to one side of him staring at him with a hunger in her eyes that he had not seen before and it disturbed him a little.

Lyla continued to watch as he stood and reached for the towel that he had slung over the bench when he had entered the yard and she realised as she watched him that merely attractive didn't do him justice with his chocolate brown eyes and contrasting midnight strip of dark hair that ran down the centre of his skull with the lightning bolt tattoos on either side, his features hard but with an innocent softness to them that she found strangely appealing especially his full and sensual lips.

Juice paused as he reached for the towel making eye contact with her, a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth.

"What can I do for you Lyla?"

He reached up with the towel to wipe some of the sweat of his shoulders and Lyla's eyes followed the movement. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he asked and as she watched his movements and she felt her breathe quicken.

As her eyes continued to wander over his lean sinuous body taking in the healthy glow of sweat upon it from his exertions, she felt her face heating up with desire and she had to steady herself taking a step backwards from Juice as she fought with herself the lust she was feeling for him her own arousal rising from deep within her abdominal area.

"LYLA!"

The sound of her name being shouted brought her back to reality to the fact she should be working and it was with reluctance that she dragged herself away from her fantasy. Plastering a smile on her face and hoping that she had just been thinking of did not show in her features she turned to her boss Nero ready for whatever it was that he needed her for.

* * *

A/N: I am undecided whether this should be a one shot story or add more chapters, if there is interest in more chapters than please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this was going to be a one shot but every review I have had has insisted on more chapters so here is another for you Cupcake 81, Nictoria19, kupcake09, , Joey's mum, IRENELOVER 83 and TeamBlaus4EVER and for those of you who did not want even another chapter, if there is any of course…..tough!

* * *

"I hate to have to ask this of you Lyla but I need a favour?"

Juice asked nervously as he studied Opie's widow, it had been a few days since he had caught her staring at him the way she had out in the yard and he had pondered that look for the last few days. He had pondered what he knew of her, like everyone he knew that she was Opie's wife and off limits according to Jax who had made it all too clear to the rest of the club that she was always to be treated with respect and he had no problem with that, he liked her, she was always kind to him and did not make fun of him like some did.

He knew what some of the other old ladies thought of her and some of the sons because of her porn star career but that had never strangely bothered him that she took her clothes off for a living and unlike some of the ladies who did it she had an almost innocent sweetness to her that he found appealing.

Studying the slight blonde in front of him but trying not to make it obvious that he was checking her out, he took note if her appearance. She was dressed in a dress that fit her like a second skin and was a nice length not long or short but in the middle and although it could be classed as trashy it suited Lyla, it was a pastel shade of red and he had to admit to himself that she looked good in it and the heels she wore just made her legs seem even more longer than they could possibly be.

"What can I do for you Juice?"

Lyla glanced up at the man standing before her, her mind once again returning to the fantasy she had had about him out in the yard and the feeling that she had had in her stomach returned. She reached forward and placed her hand upon the reception desk which she was standing in front of and she hoped that her sinful thoughts were not showing themselves on her face.

"I need someone to go with to a meal I have been invited to."

"A meal is this one of Gemma's?"

"No, it is to do with the colonic shop, local business men dinner and I don't have anyone to go with. I can't really take anyone from the club, I mean they are not the sort of girls who would fit in there and I was wondering if you knew anyone who would like to go. Maybe one of the girls here except I can't really afford their prices, I could do something for them offer them some kind of service in return for going with me."

Lyla looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him not just to think of who could help him but also to steady her fluttering heart as she thought about his words of him doing a service for the one who accompanied him to this dinner and in her mind her fantasy came back of him doing something for her.

"Umm I'll think about it for a little while and get back to you, I am sure there is someone who could go with you."

She made pretence of shuffling the papers on the reception desk as if searching for a lady for him but in her mind she was thinking 'I just need to find a way to make sure I am going with him.'

"Thanks Lyla, I would appreciate that."

Striding for the door preparing to ride back to TM the only thing that Juice could think about as he thanked her was that he wished it was Lyla he was taking with him to the dance and not one of the Diosa girls but he knew that the club and more importantly Jax would not allow that to happen.

It was a shame he thought as he left the new venture that Nero had started that he could not ask Lyla to be his date, he really liked her but as a brothers widow he knew that it would never happen and what would happen to him if he went against Jax on this.

Lyla gave up her pretence of searching through the papers on the desk as she watched him leave and again found herself fantasizing about running her hands over his finely tuned abs and caressing his skull running her fingers over his tattoos, her mouth going dry at the thought of him doing the same back to her, running his finely tuned hands over her body and though her long locks.

"Lyla are you okay?"

Lyla started as she realised that one of Nero's girls was standing next to her looking at her quizzically, it was one of the new girls and she tried to remember her name.

"Of course I am fine!"

"Only you looked like you were a little disturbed or embarrassed about something, your face were going a little red."

Smiling to the young woman standing next to her, she insisted that she was fine. The young redhead smiled back at her obviously not believing her when she said she was fine.

"If you are sure Lyla, I saw you talking to that biker who has been helping Nero set up the computer stuff and security and I was wondering if I could ask you something about him?"

Lyla turned her head to look at her again, the younger woman looked as she stared at her more fully a little nervous and she wondered if what she was going to ask was something to do with the club, she hoped not she really liked the girl and as fond as she was of the club she did not want to see her caught up in the life of the club. She knew herself only too well what the club would do to someone like and she perked up as she remembered the girls name was Molly, Molly Maguire.

"What would you like to ask about him?"

Molly looked a little nervous as she asked her question and there was earnestness in her eyes.

"Is he nice, I mean I heard him ask you if you could help him out with setting him up with a date for this dinner thing he has to go to and well I was wondering if there was no one else and if he was nice I wouldn't mind going with him. I also heard what he said about not being able to afford our prices and to be frank I could use his services quite happily at my home for a day or two if he wouldn't mind."

Lyla felt her insides clench at Molly's question, she was unsure at what she should say should she tell Molly that he was a nice guy or tell her that Juice was horrible and would harm her. In the end her conscience won out as she looked at the face of the young woman by her side.

"Juice is a really nice guy, treats women like ladies."

Molly smiled as she heard Lyla's words; she was glad that Juice was a nice guy. She had seen him on a number of occasions and she had really liked what he had seen he was not like some of the other men who had come in and she liked the graceful way in which he moved and she knew from listening to some of the other ladies that she was not the only one that appreciated his body and she had been trying to find a way to get to know him better.

"So if no one else is interested I would like to say yeas to his offer of services as payment instead of money and I know he seems to be a friend of yours so I promise to treat him like a proper paying customer and take real good care of him."

At that moment her next client walked through the door and Molly made herself available to him leading the man away down towards the room that had already been made ready for him unaware of Lyla's furious eyes upon her as she walked away or the thoughts going through Lyla's mind at that moment.

Furious thoughts that someone else thought they would show Juice a good time at this dinner not if she had anything to do with it, Lyla thought to herself. She was aware of the edit that Jax had told the guys that she was to be treated with respect and was off limits to them all but she was going to be damned if any other thought that she was going to be the one to go with Juice to this dinner.

Picking up the phone that was resting on the desk beside her she dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Juice, that favour you asked? I have got just the lady for you."

* * *

A/N: Whoops! Looks like there is going to be another chapter at least after this one, so much for a oneshot eh! So what will happen when the club or more importantly Juice finds out who is going with him?


End file.
